My stupid twin blue brother (really stupid)
by ypsa1980
Summary: Hey, remember me? I'm Shiva, Loki twin sister. I already told you about him in my Twin blue brother story. Well, right now I'm pretty much desperate. I lost my twin brother, again, forever. I hope this was wrong, he's still alive. My half soul gone, what should I do now? Hiks hiks Warning from me: Incest, half incest (Don't like, Don't read. Thx). Just enjoy my story
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Shiva. Still remember me? I'm Loki's twin sister. I live in Nelfheim, the land of the dead.

One year ago, I went to Asgard. Odin's birthday party. Well, I ever told you about my lost twin brother, right? I found him in Asgard, and what a coincidence his become Odin second son, younger brother from Thor the thunder-god.

I'm very happy, that at last I can meet him. Well, he supposed to visit me in my realm. I'm waited him and Thor for days, but no one came. Well, someday my Papa brought me a very bad news, horrible news.

Papa told me that Odin gave him news about Loki. Loki did something really terrible, he tried to kill entire race of Jotun. Why? Yeah, Loki knew about his origin and he couldn't accept the fact. he hated himself as Jotun, because in entire his life he always know that Jotun is a monster, Frost Giant, a horrible monster. So he tried to erase his past.

Well, that's not nice I think. You can't kill entire race, it's genocide. So wrong. But in the end, he succeed to kill our biological father, Laufey (Yeah what a wonderful brother). Well, actually I didn't care about Laufey, he tried to kill his own twin children. I think somehow he got his karma.

But, I really don't want Loki to kill somebody. Now, he killed so many lives. Damn you Odin, this is your truly fault.

But what made my heartbreaking not this news, but...papa said that Loki's dead (sob*). No, how can it happen? I already found my twin, now I lost him again forever. I mourned and cried for days,weeks, months, until this day.

Oh Loki, now I feel half of my heart gone too. If I know I lost you like this, I'll give you permission to have me that day (TEEETTT Wrong, no, no, that's not good). What I will do now? I'm so stupid.

If I just knew Asgard's coördinate, I could see you with my magical telescope, so I can monitor your stupid behavior. Now, it's already too late. You gone, I'm alone again. Huhuhuhu I'm crying so hard.

*Knock knock

Belias: "Shiva my little angel, are you sleeping?"

Me: "No, Papa"

Belias: "Are you crying again? Poor child" (papa hugging me and patting my head)

Me: "I'll always like this for the rest of my life" (lebais)

Belias: "Come on, wipe your tears. You know what, someone visiting you. Papa bet you will happy to see him" (Huh, Who? Loki?)

Me: "Who's come for me, papa?"

Belias: "You must see by yourself. Come on. Don't cry anymore, okay" (My papa always kind and gentle to me)

I wonder why Loki getting so mad with Odin, I think Odin always treat him just like his own son. Actually, is not too bad become a half Jotun, I can do some ice magics, really cool.

In the end of his life, did Loki know that he has a twin sibling? And if he know that's me, will he be more hurt? I mean, well he tried to mount his own twin sister.

Belias: "Are you ready to come out?"

Me: "Just a minute, I need to wash my face. I'll see you soon, papa"

Belias: "Okay, don't let him waiting for you too long" (Him?)

Hem, who is him?


	2. Chapter 2

My face is okay now. So, I better meet my visitor. Him? Who is him? I wonder if this Him will bring me another bad news or maybe (hope) a good news. Well, I need to go to my Father throne room.

Hem, the door already opened a little. Let me peeking it first. I seeing a blonde man, looks familiar. Hmm, IS THAT?

Me: "THOR?" (I open the door so reckless)

Thor: "Hi Shiva. Long time no see" (Thor smiling, showing his white teeth)

Me: "What tornado bringing you here?"

I running to him, my handsome muscular thunder-god. And giving him a tight hug. He hugging me very tightly too, very tightly, too tightly. Whose hand touching my butt? Ouch don't squeeze it.

Belias: "Ehem. Papa love to see you so cheerful right now, Shiva" (Ups, I forgot my Papa)

Me: "Thor, let go off me"

Thor: "Sorry, I just missed you so much"

Belias: "So, Thor. You seems to have a quite relationship with my daughter" (Uh oh, Papa seems little bit angry)

Thor: "Oh we...we just a good friend" (I can see Thor sweating, he's trying to not see my papa's eyes directly)

Well, that's my papa. No wonder, his beautiful daughter never has a boyfriend. Who dare to challenge Papa?

Me: "Papa, come on. Don't scare him. I like Thor" (Thor blushing when I said that)

Belias: "Hem, if you said that. Papa will not interfere again" (Papa leaving the room)

Me: "Thor, why do you come here?"

Me: "I thought you already forget me, you never visit me. You know I'm so lonely" (sweet talk from me tee hee)

Thor: "I'm really sorry Shiva. You know, Bifrost destroyed by me before. and recently fixed. So without that thing I cannot go anywhere. Also, I'm little bit not comfort if I see you. You very looks like Loki"

Me: (*Sigh, Loki)

Thor: "Allfather told me something and it surprised me so much. Why you didn't tell me,Shiva?"

Me: "Tell you what?"

Thor: "That you are Loki's twin sister. No wonder, you looks completely like him"

Me: "It's your father's fault. He's the one who forbidden me to speak the truth. Now, I lost my twin brother" (Damn you Odin)

Thor: "Hey, please don't get mad"

Thor: "Oh about that. Well, the main reason I came here is...Shiva, Loki still alive" (*sob sob, what?)

Me: "Still alive? Are you sure? You not lied, right?"

Thor: "Yes, I'm sure. Heimdal saw him at Migard"

Me: "Migard? really? Wait here, okay. Let me get my telescope"

I'm running as fast as I can. Grab the telescope and then back again to the room.

Me: "I want to check it by myself"

Okay, what I need is Migard's coördinate and my memory about Loki. Where is he? Come on my telescope, you never let me down. AHhHHHH I found him. Oh, wrong person, that's Tom again. Damn it. Search, search...Loki. Oh my aeons, is that really you. You still alive. My twin brother.

Thor: "Hullo, what is that thing you have?"

Me: "Huh, this? This is my magical telescope. I can see Loki with using this"

Thor: "Hey, let me see"

Thor grabbing my telescope.

Thor: "Oh my Odin. I can see Loki, clearly. Waow this stuff really marvelous. Can I have it?"

Me: "NO"

Thor: "Ah meanie, well can I see other person?"

Me: "Who?"

Thor: "Jane. She's Migardian" (She? Are you cheating on me?)

Me: "Who is Jane?"

Thor: "Hey, don't get jealous. Jane was the one who help me, when Allfather kicked my ass to Migard"

Me: "So, she's become your lover"

Thor: "No, no. Jane just a friend. A friend" (Liar. You looks so nervous)

Me: "Thor. I hope you don't forget what you did to me that night" (I giving him a really pierce look)

Thor: "Of course not. Hey don't look me like that"

Thor: "Ehem, so when we can continue our pending business?" (He hugging me again)

Me: "Hey, don't kiss me. Papa will see us" (Thor kissing my lips)

Me: "Can we discuss about Loki again?"

Thor: "Damn I almost forgot about him" (I bet Loki will really angry to hear this)

Thor: "Well, the bad news is Loki do something really bad again. I don't know what he's up to. But it relate to Tesseract"

Me: "Tesseract? I think I ever heard about that name before"

Belias: "That a little blue object in your room" (Oh papa, you almost make me get a heart attack)

Me: "Papa, don't suddenly pop up like that"

Me: "Blue object? Ah, is that my Bublu? Okay, so Bublu is Tesseract"

Thor: "What you have something like that in your room?"

Me: "Well, I got cool collections in my rooms. You should see it"

Thor: "Can I go to your room? With You?"

Belias: "I believe not. Don't you have something more important to do?" (Thor getting awkward)

Thor: "Oh yeah. Shiva, I need you go with me to find Loki. Allfather said that maybe you are the right person who can persuade Loki to go back to Asgard"

Me: "I hope so. You know Loki, he is so persisted man I ever see. And Thor, did Loki know that me is his twin sister?"

Thor: "No"

Me: "Okay. I want to be the first person to tell me about that. Promise?"

Thor: "Yes"

Thor: "So, can we go now?"

Me: "Well, I must prepare my stuffs. I'll meet you in Migard"

Thor: "Hey, how can you go to Migard without using Bifrost?"

Me: "The same way I used to go to disneyland. Don't worry, I'll meet you soon"

Thor: "Okay. Can I kiss you goodbye?" (Papa glaring at me)

Me: "Bye Thor" (I kissing Thor's cheek)

Thor leaving the room with happy face. Oh I really happy can meet Thor today. I missed him so much, as much as Loki. I love both of them.

Belias: "So, you will go now?"

Me: "Yes, papa. Loki still alive. I'll take him back with me"

Belias: "No cry anymore, right. Well, you must prepare everything you need. You know how to use the door, right?"

Me: "Yep, no problem papa"

Well, it's time to go back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

So, what I must bring with me to Migard? Hmm magical compass, sun lotion, toothbrush, beach ball…? Hey, this is not a picnic time.

Okay, what I need are my magical compass, twin mirror (in case, I need papa's help), hmmmm Bublu? Do I need bring Bublu with me? Thor said he had problem with tesseract, and papa said Bublu is tesseract. So, I guess I'll bring Bublu with me. What weapon I can infuse with Bublu? Oh I think the spear is enough. Here we go, ah okay done.

Well, everything is ready. I don't think I need to bring clothes with me, I just need to bring Loki back to my realm. But I think I'll change my clothes with Migard clothes.

Okay, done. Let's go to the portal door room.

Belias: "Do you prepare everything, Shiva?"

Me: "Yep. Don't worry"

Belias: "Here the key for the portal. Papa already set to Migard coördinate. What you must to do, is just find where Thor is"

Me: "Okay"

Belias: "Be careful. Have a safe journey"

Me: "Yes papa"

So, I walking to the portal room. Hmm I see the door inside the room. So, I guess I'll go now.

Let me see. Ah, the keyhole, insert the key. And then okay, what I need is find Thor.

Nope, where is the thunder-god? Nope, that's Chris. Hmm aha, well I think he's on a plane, a big plane. Wait, I need more precisely place, he's at a room, with other people. Hmm, I think is okay if I just barge in. Well, no worry for me. I'm ready.

Turn the key. Ah, the door activating. 1..2..3..4..5

Me: "Hi Thor" (I can see him through the door)

Hahaha, he seems quite shocked to see me. Not just him, but the others.

Someone1: "Shit, Loki. How can he escape from the prison?" (This man pretty cute)

Someone2: "Impossible, I still can see Loki in this monitor" (This lady seems tough one)

Someone3: "I think we need catch this Loki's double" (Oh bad-ass man)

Thor: "Shiva? But? How?"

Me: "This is my portal door" (TEE HEE)

Someone2: "You know him Thor?"

Me: "Hey lady, don't call me Him. I'm a girl just like you"

Someone1: "Okay, who the hell is this girl? Thor?"

Thor: "Ehm sorry. This is Shiva. She's Loki's twin sister"

Someone4: "Loki's twin sister. So she's your sister, too?" (the kind glasses guy)

Thor: "No, she's not. She's my future wife" (Yeah, I'm Thor's future…hey since when did you propose me?)

Me: "Why don't you ask for that to my papa?"

Thor: "Eh? Your father? Can we skip that part?" (Oh yeah)

Someone3: "Excuse me, I want to know about this pretty lady here"

Me: "Pretty? You said before that I'm Loki's double"

Someone3: "Hey, Loki is quite good-looking. You looks like him in female version, so it makes you pretty, too"

Thor: "Hey, don't flirt with my woman" (Oh he's so jealous)

Someone5: "What the hell Is going on here? Why Loki out from his prison" (Hey, this one-eyed jack rushing and yelling, really not polite)

Thor: "She's not Loki. She's his twin sister"

Someone5: "So, how can she entered this plane without anyone notice?"

Someone1: "She's just pop up with a door portal"

Me: "Calm down people of Migard. I come with peace, maybe. Hey, I want to meet with Loki"

Thor: "Nick. She's want to meet with Loki"

Someone5: "Hell, no!. " (Oh this one-eyed jack , name is Nick)

Thor: "It's okay. She's on our side"

Me: "Hey, Thor. Can you introduce them to me?"

Thor: "Okay. That's Steve Rogers, the Capt America"

Someone1: "Hi" (That's steve, hmm cute)

Thor: "That's Natasha, the black widow"

Someone2: "Hello" (Natasha, yep)

Thor: "The one with glasses is Bruce"

Thor: "And the one who flirt with you before is Tony Stark"

Tony: "Nice to meet you, pretty lady"

Thor: "Keep your mouth shut"

Me: "Okay. Capt, widow, Glasses, Bad-ass" (complete, oh yeah one-eye pirate)

Natasha: "Hey, don't call me like that"

Me: "So can I meet Loki? Or I'll go there by myself? " (little threat from me)

Nick: "Are you sure she's on our side?"

Thor: "Yeah, maybe"

Nick: "Okay, but you must go with her. I believe she has god power, too"

Thor: "Hey, I never know about your power , Shiva"

Tony: "I believe she's just like his brother. Look at her spear, that similar with Loki's spear"

Me: "Ehm this? This just my Bublu"

Thor: "Why do you bring your tesseract?" (He's whispering to me)

Me: "My weapon?"

Nick: "Is there something wrong?"

Me: "Nope, Capt pirate" (He looks very annoyed. Me don't care)

Nick: "Thor, if anything happen is your responsibility"

Thor: "Okay. Don't worry. Let's go Shiva, I bet Loki will surprise to see you" (Hmm not sure about that)


	4. Chapter 4

This plane quite good, and big. Looks very tough, maybe. I can sense the invisible eyes watching us.

Thor: "You still very beautiful, Shiva. Hmm I really love the smooth of your hair" (He's stroking my hair, ouch watch out)

Hey, this thunder-god still naughty with his hands. Stop touching my butt, don't squeeze , no hugging.

Me: "Stop Thor, they watching us"

Thor: "There's no one around us. Don't worry" (one year passed, still stupid)

Me: "Loki is my priority right now" (Thor looks so jealous)

Thor: "Okay, I understand"

So, we arrive at the secure room. I can see Loki inside the glass prison.

My handsome brother, my first and second kiss stealer, my weird brother, and hmm what else? Oh yeah my gay brother (not really, maybe Bi)

Me: "…" (I'm standing opposite his place. Hmm he still not aware of my presence)

Me: "Loki…LOKI" (I'm tapping the glass quite hard. I hope I don't damage the glass)

Loki: "Shiva" (He looks very surprise to see me)

Loki: "Why do you come here?" (But then he looks angry with me. Why me?)

Me: "I want to take you back with me, to my place"

Loki: "What for? So you can lie to me again"

Me: "What lie?"

Loki: "Everyone lied to me, including you. I know who you are. You're my twin sister. Am I wrong?"

Me: "How do you know that? Was Odin told you?"

Loki: "Aha, so it's really true. No one told me, I'm just guess it"

Me: "You tricked me"

Thor: "Loki, you should happy about that" (I don't think so)

Loki: "Happy? Maybe for you, but not me. You know that I had a great desire for her, but the reality, she's my biological sibling"

Me: "Since when you care about sibling. If you care, I don't think there would be dirty stories between you and Thor"

Loki: "I think you right" (Uh Oh wrong words, I spill gasoline onto fire)

Thor: "Loki, please listen to her. We just want the best for you"

Why my brother's face now, looks horrible. Maybe I need a lot effort to speak with him. Shit!

Me: "Thor, can you leave me alone. I need to talk with him"

Thor: "Are you sure? "

Me: "Yeah, I'm sure"

Thor: "Okay, be careful"

Thor leaving the room, now just me and Loki.

Me: "Why Loki? Why you so angry like this? Angry about our true bloods?"

Loki: "So, you already know about your origin"

Me: "Since I was a child. Papa told me the truth, about my mother, about who I am"

Loki: "Did your father tell you about FrostGiant?"

Me: "Yes, many people scare to FrostGiant. They thought that FrostGiant is a terrible monster. But papa said to me that, not every FrostGiant is a monster. Human can also be a monster. Monster is just something inside your heart, and you can choose whether you want to be or not to be"

Me: "The reality, we just half Jotun. Our mother is not a Jotun. Although I'm a Jotun, papa still care and love me, just the way I am"

Me: "Did your father and mother treat you well too?"

I can see Loki little bit soft now. Ow, he's so cute, I really want to cuddle him now. No, I can't do that.

Loki: "So, you want to take me back to Nelfheim?"

Me: "Yeah, we can live together as brother and sister" (give him my puppy's eyes)

Oh no, why he giving me a pierce eyes? Yeah, I think he didn't like to hear about brother and sister relationship. This man prefer forbidden relationship, even with Thor.

Loki: "I want more than that" (more what?)

Me: "Like what?"

Loki: "You know what I mean. You still owe me since that night" (He's looking at me from head to toe, like a hungry lion)

Me: "Damn you. You still want it after you know that I'm your sister. Great" (but it's not a surprise for me)

Can I just kick him hard until he's unconscious, and drag him to Nelfheilm? Or maybe drugs him? Hmm, and then what next? Chain him?

Loki: "Hey, don't scheme anything. No use"

Me: "Okay, I'll think about it. But now, we need solve your problem first at Migard. They want to know about the tesseract. Where is that thing?"

Loki: "Uh, you want to know it, too. We need a good bargain"

Me: "Tell me your price"

Loki: "Did Thor ever sleep with you?"

Me: "No" (I think I know what you want from me)

Loki: "Good. Now, about our bargain. I want to mount you" (See, this man never give up about me)

Me: "No, I'm your sister. Remember?"

Loki: "I don't care. Remember?"

Loki: "But it's up to you. Well, sooner or later I'll escape from this place. So, if I already escape, there is no bargain anymore. I'll conquer Migard"

Me: "This is madness"

Loki: "Yep, madness. That's me. Deal or no deal"

Let me think, I don't think papa will get angry if I give him a good explanation. Okay, I admit that I have a feeling for Loki. But this is not right at all, maybe. Oh my head, I'm so confused right now.

I'm getting really angry with Loki, also myself. My skin turn to blue, oh oh I transforming as Jotun. Well, this is always happen if I'm get angry, really angry.

Great, now I look like a basketball player, with tall more than 2 meters. AHA, he looks really surprised to see me like this.

Me: "Loki (my voice bit different), we have a deal now. But I warn you, no little trick again from you. You'll get what you want from me, but you also come with me, and stay with me forever in Nelfheim. I don't accept any mischief stuff from you. Get it?"

I touching the glass, and make it freeze like a solid ice.

*sound of breaking glass

I broke the glass, and now I'm standing in front of Loki. It can say that I'm intimidating him, now.

Me: "Where is the tesseract?" (I grabbing his neck)

Loki: "Stark tower" (I can sense his scare to me)

Me: "Good" (I release him)

Me: "Hey, someone out there, you heard what he said, right. So, I'll take him with me now. We have no business anymore with you guys"

I open the door portal. Okay, I can see the portal room of Nelfheim.

Me: "Come on, Loki" (I grabbed his hand, and throw him to the other side)

Thor: "Shiva, what are you doing?" (sorry Thor)

Me: "Sorry, I bring him to Nelfheim. Bye Thor"

I close the door portal as soon as I step on the next side

Me: "Okay, now what I should do about you?" (Loki looking me with cautious)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, now what I must do with this stupid brother? What choices do I have?

Give him to papa, so papa can give him a good lesson

Kick his ass, and chain his feet so he will not runaway

Ignore all his request and lock him in a room

Go along with our deal

Can I choose number four? This is so wrong. I know it, but sometimes I loved to live with dangerous

Well, I decide to choose number four. As long as Loki will be a good boy again, it's okay for me. I think

Me: (Well, I'm still in my Jotun form)" I already decided what I must do about you"

Loki: "Hey, hey what are you doing? I'm not a sack. Don't drag me like this"

I'm dragging Loki on his feet. Oh yeah he complain along the way to my room

Belias: "Shiva, is that your brother? Why you drag him like that?"

Me: "Oh Papa, here you are. Well, let me introduce this douche bag is Loki. Loki this is my papa"

Belias: "Hello Loki. Oh my you really look-alike Shiva. And Shiva, why you became blue like this? Is there something wrong with you?"

Me: "Yep, this is my problem" (I'm pointing my finger to Loki)

Loki: "Hey, respect me here. So you are Belias, Shiva's father. Emm you look not a live being"

Me: "Not polite to my papa. How dare you?"

Belias: "It's okay Shiva. He will learn how to deal with me later" (Papa glancing him sharply)

Okay, I can feel Loki get a cold sweat. Good to you, brother. That's why don't mess with my papa

Belias: "So where do you want to take him?"

Me: "My room. Ehm, maybe I'll explain to you later, papa"

Belias: "Okay. Just make sure don't break any his bones"

So, I continue to drag this stupid brother

Hmm, we arrive at my room.

Me: "You want messy, I give you really messy"

Loki: "Ouch, that's hurt, you idiot" (I threw him on my bed)

Loki: "Hey, don't come closer. Hey, stop it. You really heavy" (I sit on his body)

Me: "Why suddenly you reject me? This is what you want from me, right? So, let's do it"

I'm ripping Loki clothes. You know what, I feel like I rape my self

Loki: "I don't want to fuck you in your jotun form. Change into your normal body"

Me: "This is what you get now. Don't be a sissy. Why you must scare with my Jotun form?"

Loki: "Your size is twice bigger than me. And your strength as strong as that green thing"

You want me, so deal with my Jotun body. Oh, no clothes left, hehehe he's naked now

Me: "Well, what we got here? You said that you didn't want to fuck me like this, but why your thing told different?" (His Mjolnir already in fight mode)

So what I must do now? Let him mount me? Hmm I never do this before. Is it hurt? I ever read a book from Migard about sex. The man put his *pip* on the woman's *pip*. And then *pip* *pip**pip*piiiiiiip*

Is that how we should do?

I'm looking at my brother, now. Why suddenly he stopped grumble? And now he's smiling widely

Loki: "Got you now" (Huh?)

Wow, hey why we changed position. How could he do that? Now, he's above my body. He wait, my skin back to normal. Uh Oh this is really bad

Me: "Ah hahaha, I guess I need to go to bathroom" (I'm panicking now)

Loki: "Hahaha, NO"

Loki: "Now, let's do it. I want to fuck you slowly and nicely" (Now, I'm dead)

Again Loki, you dispelled my clothes. You very good with your magic to do dirty things, don't you?

So what now? This is the result I get for bringing him to my place. Am I stupid or what? Can I kill him now?


	6. Chapter 6

Now, I'm in very critical situation. Someone help me, please. I prefer not to be naked under Loki's naked body too

Loki: "Are you scared? Is this your first time? I promise it'll not hurt at all. Moreover you will enjoy it too"

Me: "But we are twins. I feel like make out with myself"

Loki: "So, do you want me to transform as Thor?"

Me: "Ah no. I prefer the real Thor not the fake one"

Loki: "So you still prefer Thor than me. You said that you care and love me. But now, you want Thor"

Me: "Hey, don't twist my words. What I mean is …..never minds. I don't want to argue with you anymore. If you want to fuck me so bad, go on"

Me: "Just promise me that you will always stay with me forever, and what more important not to do stupid things again. Or I swear, I'll be the one who kick your ass really hard until you die in misery"

Loki: "I guess so"

Me: "What did you say? Just I guess so! Oh thanks a lot, I sacrifice myself for you bastard"

I pushing his body away from me. This stupid irritating me so much. Maybe the best solution is lock him in a prison forever

Loki: "Okay, okay. I promise not to do evil things again, and I'll live with you until you getting bore with me" (He grabbing my hand, and dragging my body closer to him)

Loki: "Your lips, your breast, your body really turn me on. I can't wait longer to taste your body" (My heart beating louder, I can hear it clearly)

Me: "Kiss me Loki" (What the hell I'm doing right now? But, who can resist Loki)

Loki: "Ah I know you want me, too" (He kissing my lips. Loki is a good kisser, and expert with his tongue)

Me: "Aaahh hey don't squeeze my breast to hard"

Oh my aeons. I can feels my body fill with lust and passion. I never want a man so bad like now. By the way, maybe it's the effect of no real (alive) man in Nelfheim

Me: "It's tickle. I'm not a candy" (He is licking my whole body)

Loki: "Are you ready to have me?" (He is looking right into my eyes)

Me: "Uhm yes. Just gentle okay. This is my first time" (I nearly to collapse. My heart. I better close my eyes. I bet my face is red like a tomato)

Loki: "Okay, here I go" (?)

Me: "Loki? What are you doing?"

Loki: "Enter my penis into your body. Relax, I'll push it slowly"

Me: "But why you push into my...OUCH LOKI, IT'S HURT"

This is crazy. My ass is hurt. Why the hell is he put his penis into my ass? I thought it suppose to inside my *pip*, like written on the Migard's book

Loki: "It's okay, maybe a little bit hurt at the beginning, but you get used to it later. I just put the head of my penis, now I will push deeper"

Me: "No, it is hurt. And why the hell you thrust my ass? Let go off me"

I push his body away from again. I will not let him fuck my ass

Loki: "Hey what's wrong?"

Me: "What's wrong, you said? You thrust my ass, that's wrong"

Loki: "But Thor always put his Mjolnir into my ass. He always fucked me right into my ass" (Stupiddddddd)

Me: "Oh my aeons, I always thought my brother is a smart man. But now, you just so stupid"

Loki: "Hey, don't mocking me like that"

Me: "Stupid"

Wow, he is chasing me. I better runaway.

Loki: "Wait until I catch you. I will fuck you really hard"

Me: "Yeah, but not in my ass. STUPID"

Loki: "Okay, so how I suppose to fuck you without using your ass" (Really Loki?)

Me: "URGGG I can't stand it anymore. Listen to me, brother. I'm a woman, so according to a book I saw at bookstore in Migard, you should put your (I pointing his Mjolnir), into my (I pointing to my*pip*). Not my ass"

He is gazing my lower part. It makes me so embarrassed

Loki: "Why you didn't tell me earlier?"

Me: "I thought you already expert on this stuff"

Loki: "Hmm but why Thor always used my ass?" (*Facepalm)

Me: "Don't you get it? It's because you are a man, both of you are men. So no other hole beside your ass and your mouth. Get it?"

Loki: "Oh okay. Now, can we continue our business?"

Ah! Should I? I'm gazing his Mjolnir. Oh my aeons, it will get hurt. How can that big thing fit into my *pip*?

Me: "Can I have a time out for a minute?"

Loki: "NO" (He is grinning widely, I think he is ready to eat me alive)

AHHHH he's coming closer. Now, he's dragging me back to the bed

Me: "..." (I give up)

Loki: "Ready? This time the right hole" (yeah whatever)

Me: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HURTSSSSSSS"

Loki: "What? Still hurts? You said this is the right place"

Me: "But push it slowly, you idiot. Don't push your Mjolnir all at once"

Loki: "So what now, I will take it out" (aih don't move)

Me: "Wait! Don't move. Just stay still until my body get used to it. Ouh hurts"

Me: "Take it out. I don't want to do it again"

Loki: "Oh no. No excuse again. Just bear the pain, I will move my penis forth and back really slowly. If you talks to much, I will faster my movement"

Me: "Evil brother"

So this is my first time, enjoyed by my twin brother. And it is hurts so much. Yeah right Loki, tomorrow (If I still have strength) I will kick your ass really hard. Oh maybe I will papa to give you a terrible job

Well, then again it's not bad. I think I get used to this quickly. OUH still hurts. Damn you Loki!


	7. Chapter 7

How many days passed since I brought Loki to Nelfheim? 5 or 7? A wee,k I suppose. So it's been a week since he took my virginity. Oh yeah, papa really mad about that, he almost killed Loki. Lucky, I could make him understand for this crazy situation. So in the end, papa gave bless to me and Loki

But of course, there is no wedding ceremony or honeymoon. I wonder what Odin will react when he knows his son (adopted) fucked his twin sister, not just once but couple times. Like now!

He is standing in front of me. How many times I forgot to lock my door room? Or maybe it's no use at all

Loki: "I'm ready!"

Uh huh, since when you are not ready. I can see your Mjolnir poke out from your pants

Me: "Again? Every night, and not just a night. Are you a sex machine?"

Me: "It's only a week, but you already, at least fucked me. What 14 times? Are you crazy? And I am your medication, right? So that's why you take me twice in daily"

Loki: "Yeah, you are my sex drugs. And I come for my medication now"

Me: "Not now. I'm tired. I just fought a monster at Mulaika Forest this morning. It was a hard battle, and I'm wounded by its teeth. So let me rest"

Well, I'm not lying. I'm truly tired and hurt. I need a good rest

Loki: "So that's why I couldn't find you this whole day! Are you okay? Where is your wound? Come on, let me heal you with my magic"

Me: "No need. I already gave an herbal oil for my wounds"

Loki: "Why you must be killed the monster by yourself? You can ask me to go with you. Are you underestimated my magic power?"

Me: "Well, it is my duty as princess of Nelfheim. I must protect my realm with my strength"

Loki: "Next time take me with you, okay. I'm your brother, and I will protect you"

Me: "Hahahaha, brother? How nice you are. Brother you said. A good brother is not fuck his sister"

Loki: "Don't care. I do what I want. As you know, how can I fuck you if you wounded like this. So, I think it's better to protect you, so I can fuck you"

*Slap

Me: "Stupid bastard. So that's the real reason you want to protect me"

Loki: "Hey, just kidding okay. Don't be mad with me" (you serious, I know that)

Loki: "Well, your realm have many great monsters. Do you think it is possible to tame them?"

Me: "Yes. I already tame few of them. Well, actually my Mars, the skeleton horse was one of the greatest monster I ever met. Mars wrecked havoc in Nelfheim. He burned half of Nelfheim with his powerful fire. It took me a month to tame him. And now, he became my best buddy"

Loki: "Oh really? I bet I can make a really powerful army"

Me: "For what?"

Loki: "Nothing, just little idea from my head" (He is smirking so sinister, I bet he plan something bad again)

Loki: "Ouch, hey stop it" (I pulled his ear)

Me: "You up to something again, don't you. I told you not to dirty things again. You promised me!"

Loki: "WOW, I'm not plan anything. Hey, be calm sister. Don't turn into Jotun again. Shit, I better leave you now"

Me: "Oh No. Don't running from me. If you want tame the monster, I bring you to Mulaika Forest, right now"

Mulaika Forest is the worst forest in Nelfheim. Do you want to know why I said the worst? Because, the monster there are rare, powerful, resist elemental magic, have a diamond skin and very hard to kill

Well, guess what I got my Mars there. Tee hee

Okay, now we are going to Mulaika. Oh yeah I forgot this douche bag on my hand

Loki: "Let go off me Shiva. I'm not a sack. Damn it. Stop dragging me like this"

Me: "Come on Loki. I think it's better to divert your dirty minds into something more useful"

Loki: "But you are wounded now. Can we do another day? How about I give you a good massage? I'm pretty good with my hands" (Oh yeah that's true. But No)

Me: "Don't be sissy brother. You asked me before about a chance to tame the monsters of Nelfheim"

Me: "So, I'll bring you to the worst place that you will ever know. If you can get out alive from that place and let's say success to tame one monster, you can fuck me 3 days in the row. But if you fail, ehm you must hold your desire for me until you success"

Loki: "Don't underestimate me Shiva. You will pay dearly for this. If I can tame one monster I will have my prize, and I'll enjoy the prize until my prize beg me to stop"

Me: "Well, let see if you truly good with your magic. And I hope it can save your ass"

Belias: "Shiva"

Oh my papa. He was standing on the front gate

Belias: "Where are you going?"

Me: "Loki said he want to go to Mulaika. So I will bring him there"

Belias: "Mulaika? Shiva, are you trying to kill your brother?"

Loki seems little bit panic

Loki: "Actually I prefer to stay at the palace right now, and give Shiva a massage. But she insist to bring me to Mulaika"

Papa giving a pierce gaze to Loki. Well, actually papa still mad with Loki

Belias: "Bring him there, Shiva. I think he will have a hard lesson there. I hope he will not lose any of his body parts"

Me: "You hear what papa said, Loki. So come on"

I'm calling my Mars. Ah here he come. My fire skeleton horse, MarsI forgot, Loki never see this beauty before. And I can see Loki shocked

Me: "Well, Loki. This is Mars. Say hi to him, and be nice. You don't want him to burn you"


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I love my days now. It's already been a month since I kicked Loki's ass to Mulaika. Well, sometimes he back to my home, asked for his wounds treatment. But, after that he back again to the forest. Finally, I got some peaceful time. I'm such an evil sister

That the result he got to underestimated the monsters in Nelfheim. Well, actually I quite missed him. But this is the best for him, I think.

What sound is that? Someone runs so wild on the corridor.

*Sound door open

HUH? Oh it's him

Loki: "Huf, I got one. You should see it" (He looked very happy)

Me: "Oh what you got? Seems lots of effort"

Loki: "Damn you. Yeah mock me. I want my prize tonight"

Me: "Oh Scary. Well, let me see your monster"

I better check the monster that caught by Loki. I felt bad to see his condition. He looks so dirty, covers by blood and hmm he needs a good bath, stinks

So here we are, at the front yard of the palace

Me: "Okay where is it?"

Loki: "There!" (He's pointing to a monster, hey wait that's not a monster)

Me: "Loki, sweetie. That's not a monster" (I giving him a sympathy pat on his shoulder)

Loki: "What do you mean? That's a monster. I caught him at Mulaika. Or maybe you just lied to me. That's a monster"

Me: "You know what, maybe you need to read my book about monsters in Nelfheim. If you read it, you will know which is monster and which is not"

Loki: "A book? What kind of trick you playing now?"

Me: "No trick. But I'm telling you that is not monster. It just an animal. Well, maybe little bit vicious than other animals. But don't tell me that you spent a whole month just to catch that guy?"

Loki: "Well, that thing is not my first choice. The first one nearly killed me. So I choose this one. I spent about a week"

Me: "A week? Just to catch a Curcuheilm? Loki! I thought you magic is really good. You know what, I just need a less than a minute to catch this guy"

I really can't stand anymore to not laugh so hard. Oh he looks very offended.

Loki: "You really like to make fun of me. You no better than Thor. You look down on me" (Oh oh this is not good. I think I'm going too far with my joke)

Me: "Hey sorry. Don't get mad. Well, let see….I give my book, you read it well. And choose which monster that match with your power now"

Loki: "I don't want to play in your scheme again"

Me: "It's good for you. You can improve your magic skill. Come on, don't be so cranky. Let me treat your wounds. And then we eat this curculheim. This one very delicious"

Well, no good response from him. He just standing and looking me sharply. Yeah, He still mad at me.

I know how to make his emotion bit cooler.

Me: "Come on Loki. We clean your body and treat your wounds. And eat curculheim, after that you can have me as a dessert"

Loki: "I want my dessert now" (see, something that he couldn't resist. ME!)

Me: "No! I don't want you to kiss me and hug me with body like that. You stink"

Loki: "I'm going to crush you tonight. And let see if you can still laugh and giggles after that"

Me: "Loki, if you dare to threaten me like that. I better kick your ass back to Asgard"

I don't like threatened by anyone, even my papa.

Me: "Or you prefer to have me as a Jotun? And let see who will be the first one to be crush"

It seems Loki really dislike my Jotun form. I think he still deny our origin as Jotun

Loki: "Okay, I will take a bath and eat. But promise me, that I can have you this night"

Me: "Yes. Now go and take a bath. I need to send this curculheim to the kitchen"

Loki: "How about give us a kiss now?"

Me: "BATH!"

Loki: "Cih"

He's walking back to the palace. And yeah I still can hear him grumble along the way to the palace

Now, I'm looking this curculheim. Oh Loki, you really need to improve your skill. No wonder you failed to be a King of Asgard, and lose from Thor

Maybe if I'm an evil one, I can conquer Asgard or MIgard with ease. Hey lucky you, I'm not on the bad side

Well, I'm going to cook a very delicious food


	9. Chapter 9

Hmm I feel something different with my body. What is it? Suddenly, I become the laziest person in this realm. I prefer to stay at my room, laying on the bed and sleep whole day.

Just like what I do now. Hugging my pillow with my eyes half-shut

*Knock on the door

The invisible guard: "Princess"

Me: "Yeah?"

The invisible guard: "King Belias demand you on his throne room now"

Me: "Okay, tell him I'll right there in a half hour"

The invisible guard: "Yes, princess"

I'm still so sleepy, and my body is so heavy to move.

Hmm? What? You asking where is Loki? Well, he was fighting the monsters at Mulaika. He needs to train his magic skill. I already gave him my book of monsters. He should be able to use it well.

I'm looking myself at the mirror now, something not right with my body. Why my face bit chubby? Also my tummy bit round. Forget it, I need to go papa now.

Okay that's papa's room. I can hear someone else voice. A guest?

Me: "Papa, did you call me?"

Thor: "SHIVA!"

Me: "Oh my aeons, Thor!"

He looks unhappy. I bet He was quite angry to me about last day.

Thor: "Where is Loki?"

Me: "Oh I miss you too. Straight to the point, aren't you?"

Thor: "Well, I miss you too. It just Loki need to be punish at Asgard"

Me: "Oh no, you won't take him from me. I'll not let you bring him to Asgard. He is my brother, also I already gave him a punishment for that. He was fighting the monsters at Mulaika, and that quite a punishment, I think"

Yeah, couple times nearly die I think that should enough for Loki.

Thor: "Father commanded me to bring Loki back to Asgard. Loki already killed many people in Migard, also he almost destroyed Jotunheim"

Me: "Well, say to your Father if He wants Loki, over my dead body. Loki is mine"

This is a promise I made for myself, that I will always watch my twin brother and take care of him. So, no one can take him from my side.

Belias: "Shiva, don't be such a stubborn girl. I know you love Loki so much. But I think you need to talk with Odin, personally. Why don't you go to Asgard with Loki and Thor?"

Me: "What if Odin directly catches Loki and put him in prison?"

Belias: "Why are you so afraid? I believe Odin respect me as ruler of Nelfheim" (Papa grinning, wooo scary)

Me: "Well, I guess I will listen to your advice. Happy now Thor?"

Thor: "I'm sorry Shiva. Not my intention to make you angry. So where is Loki?"

Me: "He should be back this afternoon, but who knows I didn't see him for days"

Thor: 'So what now? Waiting for him? Can I go to your room?"

Me: "For what?"

Belias: "Ehem Thor, why don't you go to Mulaika forest, too"

Me: "That's a good idea. I want to test how good you are with your hammer. Come on, we also can pick up Loki there"

Me: "But, I think I need to go to bathroom first. I don't feel well today. I feel want to throw up. Just wait me on the gate"

Something is strange happen with my body. What's wrong with me? I feel unstable. Urggh I need to go to bathroom quickly.

Belias: "Shiva? Are you feels unwell?"

Me: "I'm fine papa. Don't worry about me"

So in the end, I go to Asgard with Loki and Thor. Mphh, I really want to laugh very hard now. I believe Thor got little problems at Mulaika. Well he got beaten by monsters there. Even the God of Thunder couldn't do much when deals with monsters of Mulaika.

Loki: "You looks had good times with the monster. What's wrong? "

Thor: "Shut up Loki. You are not different with me"

Thor: "Shiva, did you try to kill me?"

Me: "Of course not. I'm a not an evil girl"

Loki: "Shiva, why you looks much sexier than before?"

Thor: "Hmm, yeah you right Loki. She seems bit different. That ass, can I touch it?"

Loki: "Don't you ever dare to touch her! She is mine. If you want to touch somebody, touch me instead of her"

HAH! That's a good bargain, for yourself LOKI. That's no doubt Loki still hunger for having sex with Thor.

Me: "Am I not enough for you, brother?"

Loki: "Oh. Are you jealous with him? I thought you like my adoptive brother. What about we continue our pending business? Remember our good time, three of us?"

How can I forget what happen that day? Both of you, tried to rape me!

Thor: "Ah, yeah I remember that!" (Stupid Thor. Why you smiling at me like that?)

Me: "Can we stop talking about this? Don't forget what the main point we come to Asgard!"

Loki: "That old man, he so insists to punish me"

Thor: "You deserve it, brother. You tried to kill me, too"

Loki: "But you still alive. Too bad"

Thor: "Fuck you Loki"

Loki: "Uh want to fuck me Thor? Go ahead, I'm ready"

What's wrong with these boys? If I close my eyes now, I bet they will have sex in front of me. Are they planning to spills all the dirty secrets between three of us?

Thor: "Don't tempt me Loki? I'll break every bone of you. I'll fuck you so hard!"

Loki: "Do you want to do it now? Right here or we can go to your room?"

Okay, enough!

*Slaps

Thor: "Ouch Shiva. My body still hurts"

Loki: "Damn it! Why you slap my head?"

Me: "Do you really want your father hear about your dirty secret between you and Thor? I bet he will love to give you extra punishments"

Thor: "She's right. Father will mad if he knows our secret"

Me: "Please keep silent, okay. We almost arrive at your father palace"

Again? I feel nausea. I feel sick.

Loki: "Are you okay? You seem unhealthy. Thor, ask for a doctor when we arrive at the palace"

Thor: "Of course. Hang on Shiva, we almost there. Do you need me to lift you?"

Me: "No, I'm fine. No need a doctor. Can we slower the horse? Maybe just a horse-sick"

I get the feeling this is more than a horse-sick.


	10. Chapter 10

I can see the old man Odin from here. Also his wife, the mother of Thor and Loki. Well, here we go. No need to be afraid, papa will back up me.

Loki: "If anything happen with me, I want you stay back. I will face him alone"

Me: "No, Loki. He will deal with me, not you"

Thor: "Hey, keep calm. I will also ask him to lighten your punishment, Loki"

Me: "Both of you. Shut up!"

My emotion is really unstable now. I hope I don't do stupid things.

Odin: "Welcome back Shiva Daughter of Belias. I'm glad you come with Thor too. And Loki my son, I'm happy to see you alive"

Fringga: "Loki, you make me so worry. My heart broke when I heard your death"

Loki: "I'm really sorry mother"

Odin: "Loki, do you realize what trouble you made?"

Loki: "Yes"

Odin: "I really don't want to punish you, but this is what I must do"

Odin: "Loki OdinSon, you will be prison at crystal prison for 100 years, and your lips also sewn. Your power also taken from you"

Thor: "Father, please forgive him. I know he did terrible things, but those also my fault"

Odin: "Silent Thor. Loki must learn from his sins. Do you think I want to punish him so bad? But what he did, never can be undone"

Me: "Ehem, excuse me. Are you forgetting me in this conversation?"

Odin: "Shiva, I know you will ask forgiveness for your brother. But I already made decision. I'm sorry Shiva"

100 years in prison? You want me separate again with Loki for 100 years? This old man need to be kick so hard in his ass.

Me: "Ask forgiveness? I will not bow my head to you Odin!" (unstable unstable)

Me: "You don't have any right to punish him! He is not your son. He is my brother. Didn't you forget something old man? Part of his fault was your fault too. You lied to him about his origin. You treated him different from Thor. You banned me to tell him the truth. THESE ARE YOUR FAULT!"

Odin: "How dare you speak to me like that!"

Me: "Shut up old man"

Thor: "Shiva, calm down. Father, I'm sorry. Shiva just bit unwell today, I think it makes her emotion not stable"

Loki: "Shiva, don't protect me anymore. You will make the situation getting worse"

Me: "No Loki. I won't let him take you again from me. Never"

Me: "If you dare to touch my brother. Over my dead body"

I will show you my true power. I will freeze entire places of Asgard.

Odin: "Shiva, hold your power! I don't want a fight with you"  
Thor: "Damn Shiva. You will freeze all of us here"

Loki: "Shiva, stop it. You will hurt yourself"

I can't control myself anymore. I don't want separate with Loki again. I must destroy everything that interferes between me and Loki. Destroy!

I'm turning into my Jotun body. You remember what I said before? The benefit as a Jotun? I really good with ice magic. I tamed my Mars with diamond dust magic, the most powerful ice magic.

As I said, if I'm an evil person, I can conquer Migard or Asgard with ease.

Odin: "Shiva, don't make me hurt you. Stop your power now"

This old man ready to attack me. He dared to attack me? Do you think you can beat me?

Me: "Oh scary! Fight me Odin. I will kick your ass from your throne"

Loki: "Shiva. What's wrong with you? Stop your fight"

My head feels dizzy. I'm not feeling well. My vision becomes blur.

Me: "Loki. Help me!"

I can feel my body fall into the floor. But I can't move it at all. I can hear Loki screaming, but …..

* * *

Uh my head. My body feel so weak. Where am I? a room? My room? I don't think this is my room.

Loki: "At last you open your eyes. You really make me worry"

Me: "Loki? What's wrong? Whose room is this?"

Loki: "Mine. Still same I think"

I'm looking Loki's room. Quite nice, pretty neat. Lots of books. Oh yeah Loki loves books

Loki: "I'm kinda miss this room of mine"

Me: "Why you bring me into your room?"

Loki: "You suddenly fell onto the floor, unconscious"

Me: "What? Oh damn I remember now. I made the situation worse, didn't I?"

Loki: "You really crazy. You dare challenged Odin. And what made me surprise, you have a great magic power. No wonder you so easily tamed the Mulaika's monsters"

Loki: "Maybe we can conquer Migard together. You and me. I become King, and you become my Queen. How sound is that for you?"

Me: "Sound interesting. But I need a good rest now. Do you have a basin or anything now?"

Loki: "Basin? No. Maybe I can bring you something else? Why?"

Me: "I feel nausea. I want throw up. Bring me anything, would you?"

Loki: "Okay, just hang on. I will be right back. By the way, mother already called a healer to check your body. I think they will come in no time"

Me: "I don't need any healer. I'm fine"

Loki: "I don't think so. You really sick. You need a healer. Just rest okay. I will bring you a basin or anything"

I don't think a healer is a good idea. Something bad or good will happen. I hope is good.

Damn, here she comes. Also Odin, Fringga and Thor.

Fringga: "You already woke up. Where is Loki? Didn't he suppose take care of you?"

Thor: "Shiva, how are you feel now?" (Thor looks so worry with me. He so sweet. He still my yummy god)

Me: "He went for a while. I want a basin"

Odin: "This is Umrn, the best healer in Asgard. Let her check your condition"

Me: "I'm really sorry uncle. I didn't mean to fight you (well pretty sure I was angry)"

Odin: "It's okay Shiva. You are sick, this makes your emotion unstable"

Umrn: "Let me check you, Lady Shiva"

Why my heart beating so fast. I feel so nervous. Why?

Loki: "Here is your basin. Oh everyone is here"

Umrn: "Hmm. It seems you are not sick at all"

Me: "See. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about"

Loki: "So what's the problem? She said she feel dizzy, nausea and unwell"

Umrn: "Those conditions are usual for a pregnant woman. Congratulation Lady Shiva, you will become a mother"

Odin, Thor, Fringga: "WHAT? She's pregnant?"

Loki: "…."

Umrn: "Yes, I believed the baby already one month old. She just needs a good rest, and nutrient foods. I will take my leave now"

Hahaha. Good news or bad news. I will take that as good news. But I don't think is become a good news for the others.

Uhm yeah, they are looking at me, except Thor. Thor looking angrily at Loki, I bet he knows what happen with me and who is the suspect.

Loki: "…..."

So what now, Loki?


	11. Chapter 11

So what now, my sweet brother?

Loki seems speechless. He is just looking at me silently. Our eyes meet, but I couldn't read his mind.

Odin: "Shiva. Did you already marry to someone?"

Fringga: "Odin, don't ask her like that. Let her rest well. Shiva, I'll ask the chef to cook delicious and nutrient foods for you. Or maybe you have any food you really want now?"

Me: "Can I have puddings? I love Asgard's pudding"

Fringga: "Of course you can have it. I will leave now. Loki, take care your sister"

Loki: "…"

Odin: "Did your father know about your condition?"

Me: "No. Why?"

Odin: "Well, I'm not your father, Shiva. So I think is not my right to ask you further. Is it Thor?"

Thor: "Hey, wait. Why you suspect me, Father?"

Odin: "But I think it's impossible. Thor just met you again today"

Odin is looking sharply at Loki. But Loki still silent.

Odin: "Loki. I want to talk with you now. Also you, Thor"

Me: "Don't put Loki in jail"

Odin: "No, I won't. You need a good rest. I'll leave now. Loki and Thor, both of you come with me"

Thor: "Come on, Loki. Damn you"

Thor is grabbing Loki's arm, and dragging him out from the room. They leave me alone. Well, that escalated quickly.

Me: "So, I have a little Loki in my tummy now" (I place my hands onto my stomach)

I'm sure papa will more mad with Loki. But he already gave his bless to us. So, I guess no problem with papa. But I don't know how Odin will react. Well, good luck Loki.

I'm sleepy. Maybe take a nap is good now.

Odin: "IMMORAL SON"

Wow, is that Odin? Damn, I can hear his voice from this room. This is bad, Odin really angry with Loki. I need to go there.

Odin: "THIS IS THE WORST FROM YOU, LOKI"

Damn, I almost there. I can see Loki and Thor, kneel before their father.

Odin: "Answer me, Loki. Did you already know that Shiva is your sister when you do it?"

Loki: "Yes. I know she is my twin sister"

Odin: "And you still made love with her"

Loki: "I love her. Is it wrong to love her? I fall in love since the first time I met her. At that time I didn't know that she's my sister. But my feeling for her got stronger day by day. And I had my chance when she replied my feeling"

Thor: "Loki, how dare you take my future wife? I want her to be my wife"

Loki: "Oh no Thor. You can't have her. She is mine. What I said before, you can have me instead of her. You love to fuck me, too. I know you love it so much"

Oh great. Loki spills his dirty secrets. Odin is getting angrier with his sons.

Odin: "Thor, did you sleep with Loki? You made love with your brother? THOR ODINSON ANSWERS ME!"

Thor: "Yes. I fucked Loki couple times. But I never touch Shiva, well almost I think"

Loki: "Oh yeah, those really good times between us"

Odin: "My sons are beast. Immoral Beast"

Oh my poor Thor. Loki pulled him into crazy situation. I feel sorry for him. Well, I think I had some part in Loki dirty act. Now I'm regret it.

Odin: "What must I do to both of you?"

Thor: "Can I ask you something, father?"

Odin: "What?"

Thor: "Ehm how could you directly suspect me and Loki? I mean maybe there are another man in Nelfheim who did it?"

Odin: "Are you kidding me? Another man? The living one or the dead one? Only the dead who live in Nelfheim. Except for Shiva. And as I know, no one dare to come to Nelfheim. Except you and Loki"

Loki: "Father, I want marry Shiva"

Loki: "I want her so much. Honestly, I bit shocked when I knew she is pregnant. But I feel really happy now, I'll become a father"

Loki: "Her father, I think will accept this news. Actually, he already gave his bless for me and Shiva"

Odin: "What? Belias knew about you and shiva? Maybe I need to speak with him, personally"

Thor: "How can you marry your own sister? Let me marry her. I'm okay with your child"

Loki: "Over my dead body!"

Odin: "Enough! I can't believe I have two stupid and immoral sons"

Odin: "I must discuss this matter with your mother and Shiva's father"

Odin: "And for now. Thor, I want you to go to Alfheim. They need our help. And for you, Loki. Since I cannot punish you this moment, I want you accompany Thor. After both of you back from Alfheim, we will have a chat again for this immoral matter"

Wow, Odin is quite wise for an old man. Alfheim? Is there something wrong happen?

Oh the boys coming out from the room.

Thor: "I never had a chance to touch her. But you impregnate her. This is worse than you tried to kill me"

Loki: "You still can have me, Thor. Anytime you want I'm ready for you"

Me: "EHEM, still seducing your brother? After your father got angry like that, you still playing with fire"

Loki: "Shiva! Why are you here? You must take a rest. You saw everything back there, didn't you?"

Thor: "I guess all of our secret is not a secret anymore. But why Shiva? You choose him rather than me. I thought you love me"

Oh Thor, I still love you. Your are my muscular yummy thunder-god. But i just couldn't let Loki do something bad anymore. Well I guess, my decision only made the situation worse than before.

Me: "I love you Thor. I really do. It just, I love Loki too. And this was my deal with him. I'm really sorry. Maybe we can live together, you, me and Loki, also this child" (maybe it's fun to have two handsome husband)

Loki: "Ah ah no way. I will not let you have two men in your life. Only me. Just me"

Me: "Cih, but you flirt with Thor. That's not fair"

Loki: "Hey, I only have one man, Thor. And only one woman, you"

Thor: "Excuse me. Why I become the middle man here?. Well, actually what Shiva said about live together is a good idea" (Thor winking at me)

Me: "See! Thor agreed with me. Yaih...Don't look at me like that. Ummphh I think I want throw up again. Hoeeekkk" (Oh shame on me)

Loki: "We will continue our chit-chat later. You! back to my room. Here let me piggy back you"

Thor: "Loki is right. We can discuss this matter later. You need a rest. You have a little mischief in your body now. I need to prepare myself. Father asked me and Loki to go to Alfheim"

Loki: "Elves. I don't like them. But maybe if I'm doing good, Father will let me to marry you, my sister"

Me: "Be careful. I hope your training at Mulaika bring good result. How many monsters tamed by you?"

Loki: "Three. Hmm almost four. My magic skill quite improved, thanks to you"

Me: "Loki, why don't you bring Mars with you? He'll give you a great help. I'll tell him to follow your order"

Loki: "Okay. Thanks"

Me: "Thor, take care of yourself. If you and Loki need my help, you can use this. This is my twin mirror. Keep it safe"

Thor: "Just wait for my return, Shiva. I'll propose you"

Loki: "In your dream, Thor"

Me: "..." (They are so childish)

Remember my twin mirror? No? Well, it works like your Migard phone. The twin mirror is a pair of mirror that connected each other. This is a very rare object.

Well, I think I need rest. And just waiting the boys back from their duty. I hope they just okay. Also I can't wait for great debate that will happen between my father and Odin. I know papa will support me. Well, I'm his little angel after all.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm still staying at Loki's room. Um yeah the boys still busy fighting with some dark elves armies. But the situation getting more critical, I think. Odin and Fringga looks worried about their sons.

My papa already came to Asgard. He had very serious debate with Odin. But in the end, Odin accepted that Loki and I should be together. From what I heard, Odin will cast out Loki to Nelfheim, forever. Well, that's my purpose after all.

My tummy is getting bigger. I hope I will give birth after the boys back to Asgard. But I'm not sure now. Someone is coming to my room.

Fringga: "Shiva. How are you feels today? I asked the chef to cook your favorite food for breakfast"

Me: "I'm fine. Aunty, ehmm what is going on? Are the boys okay?"

Fringga: "I don't know, Shiva. And what I said before I want you to call me mother. You will be marry with my son, Loki. And it makes you to be my daughter too"

Me: "Sorry. Just still awkward I think"

Me: "Mother, I need to go back to my realm"

Fringga: "Why? Don't you like to stay here? Don't you want to wait the boys?"

Nah, that's the reason why I must go back to Nelfheim. The boys need my help.

Me: "I love this place. But I have my duty as princess of Nelfheim. Who knows some monsters will rebel in Nelfheim. And I'm the only one who can tames them"

Fringga: "Okay. I'll not hold you to go back to Nelfheim. How about breakfast and puddings for now"

Me: "Yippe puddings!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

So, now I already back to my realm. Where is papa?

Me: "Papa? Where are you?"

Belias: "Shiva? Shouldn't you still stay in Asgard?"

Me: "No. there is something important to do. Papa, where is your twin mirror?"

Belias: "In my room. Why you need it?"

Me: "Were there some connections from the other side?"

Belias: "No. Why?"

Me: "It's okay papa. I will see by myself"

I'm going to papa's room. With this big tummy I can't run fast anymore.

Me: "Hmm where is it? There you are!"

Me: "Ergul the mirror, show me the other side of you"

The mirror is glowing. And it shows me an image. What? It's too dark. I bet Thor put this mirror on his pocket. But I can hear sounds.

Thor: "Loki, we need save Jane. Malakith caught her"

Loki: "She is not my problem. And you can see, our friends need our support in this battle"

Thor: "I need your help. Malakith's power is beyond my power. Please Loki"

Loki: "Okay, I will help with some conditions"

Thor: "What?"

Loki: "I don't want you get close with Shiva again. You had Jane. Shiva is mine"

Thor: "Damn you Loki. Shiva can decide her own future. What else?"

Loki: "Well, this is between us. If I want you, you must come to me immediately. My ass getting tired for waiting your Mjolnir"

Thor: "Ehm about that, I agree. Anytime, anywhere"

What a great conversation! They still discuss about sex in the middle of a battle.

Me: "STUPID BROTHERS" (I'm screaming with all my strength)

Thor: "What? Shiva? Is it my imagination?"

Loki: "No, I can hear her voice too"

Me: "PICK UP THE TWIN MIRROR STUPID OAF"

Thor: "Ups, I forgot about this mirror"

And at last I can see clear image from the mirror. I can see Thor and Loki now.

Me: "Hello boys"

Thor: "Wow, I can see you through this mirror!"

Loki: "Shiva! How are you sweetie? The baby?"

Me: "I'm fine, also the baby. See my tummy getting bigger"

Loki: "I wish I can touch you now"

Me: "What is going on? Is the situation getting worse?"

Thor: "Yes! Malakith is so strong. He even kidnapped Jane. Hem Jane is my Migard's friend"

Loki: "He lied to you. Jane is his Migard's lover. He is cheating on you"

Thor: "Shut up Loki"

Me: "Can we talk about this later? So, the main point is all of you lost from Malakith's power, right?"

Me: "Loki! Where is the result from your training?"

Loki: "Hey, don't blame me. This guy is pretty tough. And I busy helping others. Let Thor handles Malakith"

Me: "Both of you, waiting for me. Okay"

Loki&Thor: "WHAT?"

End of connection. I need to go there. They need my help. I'm sure. Now, I must gather my men and my monsters.

Me: "Little Loki, this is your first battle. Don't worry mommy will protect you. We help your father and his brother, okay" (I place my hand on my tummy)

This baby kicks me gently. He agrees with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Uh oh this is a very bad battle. Well, I ever went to battles before. So this should not problem for me.

But it is getting harder to move with this big tummy. I'm a very bad mother. Bring the unborn baby to a big battle.

Wow, the enemies aware of my presence. They are going into my direction.

Me: "Dragneel, protect me"

The beast answers me with his loudly roar. Dragneel is my dragon. Well, he spouts a big ball of fire to the enemies. That should be enough.

YuYevon: "Princess, what is your order?"

Me: "Help the Asgard's armies. You only kill the dark elves"

YuYevon: "Yes, my princess"

Who is YuYevon? You want to know? Hem he is one of my father's general. He is so powerful with his fear ability

Me: "Where is my Mars? I better call him now"

Whistling voice come out from my mouth. I call my skeleton horse, the mighty Mars.

Here he comes.

Me: "My handsome Mars. Bring me to the boys"

Mars is running like a wind. Dragneel is flying on the sky, following me.

I can see them, Loki and Thor.

Me: "Loki! Thor!"

Loki: "Shiva. What the hell are you doing here? Are you lunatic? This is dangerous situation"

Thor: "Oh my, the pregnant princess really comes to the battle area"

Me: "Hey, why none of you happy to see me?"

Loki: "Happy? I'm not happy my pregnant wife joins the battle" (Since when I became your wife. Not yet Loki)

Me: "You need my help. I brought my armies and the monsters"

Thor: "Armies? You have armies?"

Me: "Yes, the armies of dead"

Thor: "That's sounds really frightening"

Thor: "Loki! Shiva can handle the battle at this place. I need your help for saving Jane"

Loki: "What? You want Shiva with her big tummy fighting the enemies! How could you do that? I don't care about Jane"

What's wrong with my big tummy? Am I not good for the battle? Ouch the baby kicks me. Patient my child, we will have a great time soon.

Me: "I'm okay. I can handle the enemies here. Loki, go help your brother. Don't underestimate me with my pregnant situation. I'm Shiva the princess of Nelfheim. I have my Mars and Dragneel with me. So, don't worry. Help Thor"

I know Loki didn't like Jane. I can sense from his anger. Yeah, I think he just bit jealous.

Loki: "Okay. I will go with Thor. Listen to me, brother. If there is anything happen with my sister, I will destroy Asgard"

Thor: "Hey! I know. Shiva is a strong girl. Just believe in her. Shiva, please be careful"

Me: "You, too. Loki, I will wait for you" (I give him courage kiss on his cheek)

Okay, with the boys gone. I need to handle this madness alone. Ups sorry Mars, I'm not forgetting you. And you, Dragneel.

Me: "Well, come on boys. There are plenty of meats for you. You burn, I freeze"

Do you ready my child? Enjoy your first battle with mommy!

This is one crazy battle. Well, I hope my Mars and Dragneel will not destroy Alfheim with their power. It just they have a very powerful fire ability.

Me: "Mars, try not to burn anything, except the enemies. Dragneel, destroy the enemies defenses with your ball of fire"

Dark elves1: "Am I not dreaming? We meet again, princess of Nelfheim!"

Me: "Ah, younger brother of Malakith. How are you? Long time no see. Ups sorry, you already loss one of your eyes"

Molovst: "Now is my turn to take your beautiful eyes. Hmm are you pregnant? Hahaha, who was the unlucky man?"

Me: "Shut up. Maybe you want me to cut your tongue. Why don't you and your armies surrender?"

Molovst: "No. I'll fight until my last breath"

Me: "Okay. No problem. This time, I will not hold my power. Ups I forgot to tell you, the last battle between us, I only used 30% of my power. See you in Hel"

Molovst: "Your life end here!" (Nope)

Sorry Molovst, you will never win against me. Actually, your brother had loss from me that day. Let me freeze you to the death. It will be fun they said.

So, here I am. With my big tummy I go berserk, and do some hardcore battles. Well, these are really fun. I enjoyed every single battle. I can feel my baby also love the battles. What a wonderful baby! This little one will be follows Loki's personality, and me of course. Tee Hee.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my aeons! My back hurts. I suppose this is the weakness of pregnant woman. This baby is only 4 months, but my tummy so big. It feels that more than one baby inside me. But I'm pretty sure is only one. Oh yeah, I bear a Jotun baby. Well whatever, I still can handle this matter.

I was waiting for the boys back from their battle with Malakith. I'm sitting under the tree. Quite exhausted. I need drinks.

Me: "Are you worries about me, Mars? Don't worry, I'm okay. Just bit tired" (Mars puts his head onto my shoulder)

Me: "Mars, I feel so sleepy. Can you watch my back? I need take a nap for a while"

So I fall into my deep slumber.

Hmmm where am I? Am I still at the battle area? I feel very comfy here.

Well, this place looks like a room. And I think I know whose room is it. Loki's room.

Loki: "Looks like my sleeping princess already woke up"

Loki is sitting on my bed. He's smiling to me

Me: "How long I have been sleep?"

Loki: "Let me see. Hmm 1..2..3…hmm. A week"

What? I slept for a week? That's a new record for me.

Me: "Did you win?"

Loki: "What do you think?"

Me: "I guess you won. How about Thor? Is he okay?"

Thor: "Hey, I hear someone calling my name"

Ah that stupid oaf is grinning like a child. He looks okay for me.

Thor: "I thought you need my special kiss for wake up"

Loki: "Kiss my ass"

Thor: "Hey, I already kissed your ass last night. You want it again, hah?"

Me: "What did you do when I slept? Immoral sons!"

Thor: "Hey, don't copy my father's words. I didn't do anything"

Loki: "Liar. You fucked me after Jane back to her homeland"

These boys never learn from their father's wrath. Uhm yeah, they are fighting about sex now. I wonder what is inside their heads beside a sex. Maybe nothing.

I'm hungry. I think I even can eat a whole Curculheim right now. Maybe I better go to the kitchen, and leave the boys with their stupid debate.

Yeah great, they even don't know I'm already walked out from the room.

Where is the kitchen?

Belias: "Shiva? What are you doing out here?"

Me: "Papa? Oh Uncle Odin too" (This pretty weird, watching Papa stands next to Odin. One has shiny aura, but the other one has dark aura)

Odin: "Where is Loki? Isn't he suppose watch you?"

Me: "Ehm He is busy with Thor now" (Ups, hehehe)

Odin: "What? Those immoral sons. Maybe I need give a hard punishment for them"

Me: "Papa, why are you here?"

Belias: "Odin and I discussed about your marriage date. And about Loki's punishment in Nelfheim"

Me: "Marriage? Punishment? Well, if you really want punish Loki. I think you can order him to go to Boor mountain"

Odin: "Boor mountain? Is that the home of Vallard? Shiva, do you want to kill Loki?"

Beh, you wanted to give Loki some punishments, but now you scared.

Me: "Uncle, I don't want to kill him. You said you want to give him punishment, well this is the best he gets"

Odin: "But it is Valard, the blood thirsty monster. This monster is more dangerous than Malakith"

Belias: "Loki will learn much from Valard. Actually, Valard is not too bad"

Me: "Uhm yeah, I think" (Well, I'm not sure why papa said Valard is not a bad man. Actually, he is the worst I ever seen)

Odin: "Shiva, you father and I already decided that 13 aegith is your wedding day. But please keep the secret that the truth, you and Loki is twins"

Me: "Okay" (ehm can I eat now? My baby kicks my tummy continuous)

Who is running wildly on the corridor? The boys!

Thor: "Shiva, hey where are you going? You suddenly disappeared!" (No, I'm not)

Loki: "Hey Thor, wait up. Didn't forget something? Ups father"

Odin: "Is this a prince behavior? Both of you make Asgard embarrassed!"

Odin: "Thor, how can I trust my throne with you? If you still act like stupid child. Hem maybe, you also need to go to Boor mountain. Belias, can I trust my stupid sons in your hand? I believe they need a really good lesson from you"

Belias: "Odin my friend. It's my pleasure!" (Papa smiles and grins. Oh boys, you gonna be dead sooner)

I see the boys are sweating a lot. Lucky, the boys got a good mentality to handle papa's aura. If not, they will collapse and unconscious. Or maybe the worst is become insane.

Me: "Well, good luck. And Loki, I hope you can still alive to see your baby"

Thor: "Why must I go to? Boor mountain? What kind of place is that?"

Loki: "Valard's house" (Loki is looking me very angrily)

No, pretend not to see him. Ignore him. Hey, don't kick my tummy again. I know you are hungry, so do I.

Me: "Excuse me. I'm really hungry now. The baby is also hungry. Can someone show me the way to the kitchen?"

Loki: "I'll guide you, my twin sister!" (I don't like his tone voice)

Ouh Loki, don't dragging me roughly

Loki: "You really an evil sister. First, you threw me into Mulaika, and now you want me to go to Boor. Do you hate me so much?"

Me: "Of course not. Just maybe it's better than put you in prison. You know your father love to do that"

Loki: "But Boor is worse than prison. At least in prison I still can sleep and eat well. But Boor, I'm not sure I can alive to get out from there"

Me: "I'll help you"

Loki: "Help? How?"

Me: "I'll talk to Valard" (actually I prefer not to see Valard personally)

Loki: "You know that monster?"

Me: "Not really. Well, couple years ago, he came to my father and proposed me to be his wife. Papa rejected his request, and well, they fought really hard for days. But of course, papa won the battle"

Loki: "No! That incident will makes it worse. I bet Valard would love to see me suffer, when he know I'm your husband"

Me: "Maybe. But I think he will listen to me" (Puff. I need to work hard for this)

Me: "Where is the kitchen, Loki? Why we go back to your room again?"

Loki: "You know what? I think I want to eat you firstly!"

Me: "What? But I'm hungry!"

Loki locks the door. And now, he is looking at me like a panther.

Me: "What do you want?"

He is starting to open his clothes

Me: "….."

Loki: "I need my medicine. It's been a while since the last medication"

My big Mjolnir. Yeah it's been a while.

Loki: "Let me help you to undress"

Me: "…."

Loki: "Your breast seems bigger. Let me suck your nipples"

Me: "Aah Loki. Be gentle. You are not a baby"

He laid down my body onto the bed. But how can you do it, my big tummy prevent you closer.

Loki: "Well, your belly is really big. Maybe I need to search a better position"

Loki: "Ah I know. We can use the scissor style. I read on the book"

This man learned so much from the Migard sex book.

Loki: "I'll push it gentle and slowly. If you not like it, just tell me"

How can I refuse his Mjolnir! Oh my, it's really good.

Loki: "Do you like it? I'll move bit faster"

Me: "Fuck, it's so good. Can you move faster again?"

Loki: "Yess" (He's sweating a lot. He looks very sexy)

Me: "Can we try different style later?"

Loki: "Wokey! Can I try to use your ass?"

Me: "NO" (Use that part with your brother)

I think I forgot about my hunger. Well, the baby not kicks my tummy again. Maybe he fell asleep. Loki is really good with his Mjolnir. Maybe, I need to speak with Valard, personally. Or I'll lose my precious Mjolnir.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my aeons, today is my wedding day. I'm so nervous. How can I be calm? This is crazy, don't you think so? A marriage between twin sibling. It feels like marry with yourself. Maybe, both of us are narcissist.

Hmm, I love this wedding dress. I look very pretty. Well, it just this belly gotten bigger than before. I think I'll given birth a giant baby. Well, too bad mother (real) not here. I wonder if she will be mad with this crazy wedding.

Belias: "You look very beautiful. My little angel already grew up as a fair lady. Maybe you should marry with Thor, not Loki"

Me: "Papa, don't say like that. Maybe I can marry with both of them"

Belias: "You are very naughty girl. Are you ready, Shiva?"

Me: "Yes"

Papa holds my hand along the way to the altar.

I can see him. Loki was waiting for me on the altar. He is wearing the green robe. Ah he looks very handsome. He is smiling widely. Oh Thor! You look gloomy.

To be honest, my first dream was married to Thor. But in the end, I marry my own brother. Hurray! Hahaha, I'm crazy

So I arrived to Loki's place. Papa handed over my hand to Loki.

Belias: "Loki, I want you to take care good of my little angel. If not, I'll crush you" (PAPA!)

Loki: "Umh yeah I'll treat her very good" (Loki instantly nervous)

And then the ceremony begin

The high-priest: "Loki OdinSon, do you take this lady become your wife in health and sick"

Loki: "Yes"

The high-priest: "And Shiva BeliasDaugther, do you take this man become your husband in health and sick"

Me: "Yes"

The high-priest: "Is there anyone in this room objection about this marriage?"

I can see Thor trying to raise his hand, but Odin smashes his head to prevent his act. Poor Thor

The high-priest: "So everyone accept this marriage. By the sun and the stars, let this man and woman become husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Loki kisses me with bit difficult. He got little trouble with my big belly. Tee Hee

So, I think we are official now as newlywed. Honeymoon, nah no honeymoon.

The banquet is starting. Puddings! Yeah I can eat tons of puddings. Thor seems busy drinking with his friends. And Loki also busy eating the puddings. HEY! That's mine!

Me: "Loki, give that puddings to me"

Loki: "Hey, you already that big. Still want to eat lots of puddings? Here, I give you one"

Me: "No, my baby also wants puddings!"

Loki: "Yeah good excuse"

Me: *roar

Then again we fight over puddings, just like that day. The first day we spoke each other.

And so the party continues until midnight. But tomorrow, we must go back to Nelfheim. The punishments for the boys are waiting.

And, It means that I need to talk with Valard as soon as I back to my realm. Oh I push myself into trouble.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Using the portal door, four of us back to Nelfheim. Well, It supposed three of us, Thor, ehm he is extra baggage.

Loki: "So from now on, I sleep on your room. And for Thor, he can take mine"

Me: "Uhm yeah. Loki, can you catch a curculheim for me. I want to eat that thing" (I need find an excuse to get rid the boys)

Loki: "Okay. How many do you want it?"

Me: "I think two is enough"

Loki: "Come on Thor. Help me catch food for my wife"

Thor: "I hate you" (Hmm he still angry)

Loki: "Come on. I will let you mount me along the way"

Thor looks Loki carefully

Thor: "Okay. I want couple rounds with you" (He seems bit happy)

Belias: "What are they talking?" (papa seems confused)

Me: "Nothing papa. They just want to have fun between brothers"

Me: "Immoral sons"

Thor&Loki: "HEY. STOP THAT"

Me: "Hahaha. Bring me the good one, okay!"

And the boys leaving me and my papa

Belias: "Shiva, What are you plan now?"

Me: "I'm going to Valard's home. Before the boys starts to go there, I better have a good talk with Valard. Or I'll lose my husband immediately"

Belias: "Why not papa talks with him?"

Me: "It's okay. I can handle"

Well, I need to go to Boor mountain. I can't ride Mars anymore, so I will call Dragneel instead of Mars.

Me: "DRAGNEEELLLLL!"

Wow, he instantly replies my voice with his roar. Oh here he comes.

Belias: "Shiva, be careful. Don't push yourself"

Me: "Yeah. I know. Dragneel, bring me to the place where you born"

Me: "Ehmm papa, can you help me a bit? Hehehe" (got trouble for mount Dragneel)

Belias: "Are you sure will be okay?" (papa worried me so much)

Me: "Yes, thank you. Well, see you later. If the boys ask me, just say I go to Ivalice lake"

Belias: "Okay. Please be careful!"

Me: "Dragneel, let's go"

Do you want to know, how is it like to ride a dragon? Why don't you come to Nelfheim? I'll be glad to have guests.


	16. Chapter 16

Mount Boor, The home of Valard. This place is the worst place in Nelfheim. It's really hot in here. I see many skeletons, from monsters until….human? Where did he get the humans? Is he kidnapped them?

Strange voice: "I wonder why the princess of Nelfheim comes to my place, alone? You seem not scared at all with my place"

Me: "Why don't you show your ugly face? Don't be a coward"

Valard: "Hahaha. Sharp tongue"

That monster comes out from the shadow. Valard the blood thirsty monster. He is very tall (giant), red skin, red eyes, sharp teeth (shark) and well, actually not bad-looking (damn). But I can smell bloods from his aura.

Valard: "Why you come to my place, princess?" (He is gazing my belly)

Valard: "Are you sick? Or you just ate a whole curculheim?"

Me: "I bear a giant baby"

Valard: "Who is the lucky man? I should congratulate him" (He smiles, but I know he is angry)

Me: "Loki, the second son of Odin. He is Asgardian"

Oh, he looks more bad mood when I said Odin. Now, I'm really unsure sending Loki and Thor here. Maybe, I will cancel this dangerous matter.

Valard: "Loki the God of Mischief? I thought he was she. I ever met him before, quite a long time. I think when he was a child. Oh yeah, I almost raped him that day. But Odin prevented my act and wounded me"

Valard: "He really looks alike you. Same attitude. But different in courage. He whined loudly when I kissed him. He has softly lips. But you! You are very brave to come to my place alone. Do you think I will not harm a pregnant woman?"

Me: "Why should I scare to you?"

Valard: "Tell me your purpose to come to my place. Maybe I'll think to let you go"

Me: "I want you to train my husband and his brother"

Valard is the best magician and fighter. Actually, he could be a ruler of realm. But he didn't like it. He is a free soul. He does what he wants. His is as strength as Odin and Papa. Malakith is nothing compared to him.

Valard: "What? You want me to kill your husband and his brother?"

Me: "Don't twist my words. Your are the best….ehem warrior I know" (yeah beast, monster, murderer)

Valard: "And what prize I will have?" (I don't like his tone)

Me: "How about become a ruler in Jotunheim?"

Valard: "Hemm, not interested. How about…YOU?"

He is walking around me, and looking at me from head to toe.

Me: "I already became Loki's wife"

Valard: "I can kill him easily"

Me: "don't ever you think about that!"

Valard: 'How about your baby? If you gives birth a girl, I want her to be my wife" (Are you pedo bear?)

Me: "Ah sorry Mr. Valard. I'll not allow my daughter to be your wife"

Me: "I think I don't have anything to discuss with you anymore. So, just forget about my purpose and I'll back to my home"

This beast asked for my unborn daughter! This is beyond my mind. I better leave as soon as possible. I know it's hard to deal normally with this beast

Shit, he is blocking my way.

Valard: "Do you think I'll let you leaving this place with ease?"

Me: "Papa will come after your life if you dare hurt me"

Valard: "I don't care. You know so long I have great desire to have you. And now, you come to my place. It feels like I get my Christmas gift. And I don't know what is Christmas really are"

Valard: "Honestly, you look more bad-ass now. UH, I really want to drag you to my bed and dig in your hole" (I get goosebumps all over my body)

I can feel his hot breath on my neck. Damn it, I should listen papa.

Valard: "But don't worry princess, I will do it very slowly to the core. But not guarantee for the baby"

Me: "Enough! I'm a princess of Nelfheim. I will not be bullied by dull creäture like you"

Me: "Ouch my hands. Let go off me" (He grabs my hands)

Me: "I said LET GO"

Valard: "Shit! You freeze my hands"

Me: "You make me so mad. You dare underestimate me. Do you think I'm just weak princess. I'm not Disney princess"

Me: "Let we make a deal. If I can beat you, you must to train Loki and Thor without any complain and without any dirty mind. But if I lose, you can have me and do whatever you want with me"

Valard: "HAHAHAHA, I really like you. Remember princess, this is your deal. Don't regret it"

Valard: "Can we start now? Don't think I will hold my power"

Me: "Yes, we can start the fight now! You'll regret it!"

Oh yes, I'll make sure this beast regret for making me really angry. WHAT? I'M A BAD MOTHER? RISKY MY BABY ONLY FOR MY PRIDE? No, this baby is a fighter. My child has Jotun bloods in his/her vein. But yes, this is the most deathly deal I ever made.

Valard: "Ready for me?"

Me: "Bring it on"


	17. Chapter 17

Am I lost from this monster? I don't have any power. I already used all of my power. My tummy bit hurt. This is my limit. Papa, please help me. I don't want to be touch by this monster. He will crush me completely.

How long I fought this monster? I feel dizzy and extremely exhausted. Will the baby okay? I made wrong decision to come here and challenged Valard. Now, my life and my baby are in great danger.

At least, the air around this place not hot anymore. I can see him standing in front of me. He is staring me with his red eyes. He will come and drag me into his nest. What should I do now?

Ah at last I can move my body. I need to get up and leave this place right away. Ah damn his eyes following my every single movement. But it seems he didn't make any moves.

Oh yeah I forgot. I freeze him, include everything surrounds us. Well, let's see…yep I beat him down. HAHAHAHA. He's the loser one here. But it's not funny, I'm truly exhausted.

Me: "Knock Knock. Are you there Valard?" (I'm knocking his frozen body)

Valard: "….."

Me: "Accept that you lose from me!"

Valard: "I'm gonna rip apart your body" (he speaks to my mind)

Me: "And I'm gonna break this frozen statue!"

I raise my fist and ready to give him hard punch

Valard: "Wait! You win! Now, release me"

Me: "No! I need to make sure you not gonna betray our deal before"

Valard: "Okay, I'll train your husband and his brother. You can trust my words"

Me: "What is the guarantee?"

Valard: "My life. I, Valard the mighty fire giant will never betray the deal. If not, you can freeze me into the death"

Me: "That's tricky. How can I freeze you without any fight like this? You know what, I had better solution. I'll bind you into unbreakable vow. You break, you die"

Valard: "Heh! You know that dark magic. No wonder you really powerful. It seems you will become the next ruler of Nelfheim"

Me: "No, I'm not interested. And honestly papa will live forever, because he is already dead. That's a joke hahahaha. Pretty funny, right?"

Valard: "Why did you choose a weak husband like Loki? If you married me, we will rule all the nine realms"

That offered pretty good. Imagine me as the ruler of the realms. But nope

Me: "Nope. I loved him. That's it"

Me: "And now please follow my spell"

I'm chanting the spell. No, I will not write my spell here. This is secret spell. Ah done

Me: "Now, I will release you"

He is melting back to normal. Uh, my tummy. I need to go back home quickly. Papa and the boys are surely worrying me.

Me: "We have a deal. You just need train them for couple months. Give them hard train, but not overtrain. I want Loki still alive to see his baby"

Valard: "You really an awful wife. Are you sure don't want marry me?"

Me: "No Valard! Remember the vow"

Valard: "yeah, after the deal done. I'll seek you for revenges"

Me: "Yeah yeah, you can revenge anytime after you finished train the boys. I'll wait you"

Me: "But now, I'll back to my place and get rest. DRAGNEEELLLLL"

Dragneel comes to me

Valard: "Hello Dragneel. Is she treats you very good? You really turn into great dragon now"

Dragneel: *ROARR

Valard: "It look she treats you very good. Now, bring this big belly (HEY!) back to her place. I don't mind if you accidentally drop her from the height (HEY!)"

Me: "Shut up! And help me to ride him. I need a bit push"

Valard: "..."

Valard: "Marry me"

Me: "NO! I said NO and NO!"

Hmm do I need more than one husband? I want Thor, too. But add valard into my list, that's too crazy. But maybe he was right, it's cool to be a ruler of the realms. Maybe I will think it more seriously. But after I take sleep for days. I'm hungry.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sitting alone on the bed. I'm pretty busy preparing stuffs for my baby. What? Oh you asked where the boys? Ehm they were training on Valard's place. It is almost 4 months.

No, they never back home for a single minute. I hope they don't die. But maybe not, my vow with Valard is still working perfectly.

Where is the teddy bear? Ah right there. Damn, I need to get up and grab the teddy. Recently, move my body is getting more difficult. Maybe, my normal body is really not suit for bear a Jotun baby. I should turn into Jotun body from beginning, but now it's too late.

*Knock

Me: "Yes?"

YuYevon: "Princess? Your Highness needs your presence right away"

Me: "Father? Is there something matter?"

YuYevon: "I believe there are guests for you"

Me: "Ok. Just wait for a moment. Or maybe little longer"

YuYevon: "Do you need my help?"

Me: "No. Thank you. I'll be right there"

My aeons, who are the guests? I should accept YuYevon's help before. Lots of effort to go to papa's place.

My back is so hurts. Ah I almost there.

Me: "Papa?"

Belias: "Shiva! Looks who's come for you?"

Oh my aeons, my parent in law.

Fringga: "Shiva, you look tired. Wow that's really big belly. You must be very exhausted"

Mother (yeah I called her mother now) seems very worry about my condition

Odin: "We come to bring many things for the baby. Your mother made lots of baby clothes"

Fringga: "I made the big ones. I hope fit for the baby"

Me: "Thank you mother"

Fringga: "So where are Thor and Loki?"

Me: "Ehm still at Valard"

Odin: "Did they okay?" (Odin behind his hard character, he truly care for the boys)

Me: "Yeah, I think so. But they are still alive. I got deal with Valard"

Odin: "A deal with Valard? Did you tame that monster?" (He looks surprise)

Me: "Uhm impossible. No one can tame Valard. I just gave him a hard time. That's all"

Ouch. My tummy feels hurt so much

Me: "AAA!" (My waist is cramp)

Fringga: "Shiva, are you okay?"

Me: "It's hurt so much"

Fringga: "Oh my, the baby ready to come out"

Fringga: "We need bring her to bed. I need a hot water, and lots of towel"

Belias: "YuYevon, bring the boys here. Immediately"

YuYevon: "Yes, my lord"

Odin: "Let me hold her, Fringga"

Me: "I want Loki"

Belias: "Relax Shiva, YuYevon on his way to get the boys"

This is terrible. I never feel so hurt like this before. It looks like something inside me trying to tear apart me. Oh little Loki, please be gentle with mommy.

I'm back to my room. I'm getting difficult with my breath. I'm very glad that mother arrived this day. Oh my, the pain is getting stronger.

Me: "Where is Loki? I need him" (I want Loki)

Fringga: "He is on the way. He will come in a minute"

Valard, if you dare to hold back Loki, I will kick your damn ass.

Fringga: "Shiva, I want you push harder. Just try to keep breath steadily"

Me: "Huff Huff Huff. ARRRGGGHHH"

Fringga: 'I can see the baby head. Push harder"

Me: "LOKIIIIIII!"

Loki: "Shiva! I'm right here" (Wow, who are you?")

Fringga: "Loki! Don't come closer. You are really dirty. Please clean up yourself"

Loki: "But mother!"

Fringga: "Hurry!"

He's going to the bathroom right away. He looks very different, seems mature or maybe just dirty and stinky

Fringga: "Shiva, I want you push one more time. This time put all your strength"

Okay, here I go

I can hear baby crying. Am I done?

Fringga: "Oh my, this baby really big. And it's a baby boy"

Me: "Is he blue?"

Fringga: "Yes, at the beginning. But now his skins turn into white. Let me clean his body first"

I'm so relieved after the baby out from my tummy. I wanna see the baby

Fringga: "Here is the little angel" (Mother puts the baby next to me)

Ouh, he's so cute and BIG. So this is the giant inside my body. Oh he looks like Loki and me. Eh, yeah of course he looks like us.

Me: "He is really big"

Loki: "I'm clean now. Can I get closer?"

Fringga: "Yes. Say hello to little baby"

Loki: "He looks like us, Shiva" (Loki is really happy. He is smiling widely and teasing the baby)

Fringga: "So, do you already pick a good name for the baby?"

Loki: "Ah no. Hehehe"

Fringga: "Loki! Shiva?"

Me: "Balthier LokiSon. Do you agree with me, Loki?"

Loki: "That's a good name. Yeah his name is Balthier LokiSon"

Yeah, Balthier LokiSon. You will be great man someday, and tricky just like your parent. And have fear ability like your grandfather.

Me: "What's wrong sweetie? You want milk? Your appetite just like me"

Wow, Balthier sucks the milk very fast. Born for a minute, he's already hungry like a lion.

Loki: *gulp "Can I have the milk, too?"

Fringga: "I better tell the others"

Loki kneels next to me. Hey, why you squeeze my breast? Loki!

Me: "Loki, what are you doing? I need to breast-feeding our Balthier"

Loki: "I just want to taste the milk too"

Me: "Hey, this is baby milk. Not for adult"

Loki: "But it's tempting me. You look so tantalizing" (Damn, he sucks my nipples)

Me: "So what now? I have two babies here?"

Odin: "LOKI! What are you doing? Your wife just gave birth and you already harassed her"

Loki: "Ah nothing, just a milk" (Loki blush)

Belias: "It seems you need to extend your time at Valard"

Loki: "WOW, please no. I'll good behave"

Hmm, I don't see Thor. Where is he?

Me: "Where's Thor?"

Loki: "Oh him! Ehm, Valard just gave permission for me. And well, honestly Valard seems likes Thor. I saw him watching Thor very closely"

Oh oh, that's horny monster. Gezz , I hope he will not harass Thor badly.


	19. Chapter 19

Excuse me, don't looking me like that. Please turn your back from me. I'm breast-feeding here. Thank you. So, is there any question? Loki? Hem, he's back to Valard. Yeah I'm busy with Balthier now.

Luckily, mother still staying at Nelfheim for help me. She is quite expert for this matter. Ouch, this baby is really greedy for milk.

I'm little bored now. Maybe I'll take a walk for a moment. I guess visit the boys is the good idea.

Fringga: "Shiva, how is the baby?" (Aha mother comes. I can ask her to watch Balthier)

Me: "Still suckle me"

Fringga: "He's pretty drinking much for his age. Maybe because his size quite big" (quite big? This is huge)

Me: "Ehm mother, can you watch him for a while. I need a break. I want to visit the boys"

Fringga: "Of course, I will take care of Balthier. If you visit the boys, can you bring some clothes with you?"

Me: "Okay"

At last I can relax for a while. Take care of a baby not easy, moreover the baby is so big. I think I'll use Mars.

Me: *Whistling

Me: "Ah here you Mars! Ready to go to Boor? Bring me as fast as wind"

Mars with his full speed, not lose than Dragneel. Dragneel conquer the sky, meanwhile Mars conquer the ground. And I still have one beast that conquers the sea. Nah you never meet her before. Maybe I will introduce her to you in other time.

Ah Mount Boor! I hate this place. It's really hot. Not suitable for my cold skin. So, where are the boys?

Damn, I can feel his hot breath behind me.

Me: "Valard, don't think I don't realize your presence"

Valard: "Hello, princess" (He is standing behind me and showing his creepy teeth)

Me: "Where are they?"

Valard: "Oh I miss you too. Straight to the boys, hah? What about me?"

Me: "What I should care for you?"

Valard: "Your belly is turn into small again. Seem now you become a mother, now. But too bad, you had a baby boy. But I can eat the baby"

Me: "Where are they? I'm asking you. Don't make me lose temper!"

Valard: "Huh, scary. HEY PRETTY BOYS! COME OUT. SOMEONE IS COMING FOR YOU!" (Oh my aeons, he is shouting very loudly. My ears!)

HAH? What the hell? Ouch, they look very terrible. I almost couldn't recognize them

Loki: "Shiva! Are you fetching us to go home? Is it over?"

Thor: "Can we go home now? This monster tried to rape me and Loki couple times!" Thor is glancing sharply at Valard. And that monster just grinning naughty)

Valard: "Oh Thor, those are just part of the training. For your butt! HAHAHAHA"

Me: "Valard, did I say to you, train them not harass them?"

Valard: "It's their fault. I accidentally saw them made love. So, why no I take part in that?"

Oh these boys really stupid.

Me: "How can both of you made love in a situation like that?"

Thor: "Well, that just nature calls. I couldn't resist at all"

Loki is pretending not know anything. He is looking at other direction.

Me: "UH I think this training is over now. I want both of you back at my home. I need to think another punishment for you!"

Valard: "Dispel your vow"

Me: "Okay"

I'm chanting the dispel spell for the unbreakable vow. Done.

Valard: "Great!It's my turn for revenge" (Shit!)

He throws ball of fire at me. Fuck, I almost got hit by it.

Loki: "Damn you Valard! You dare hurting my wife"

Me: "LOKI! THOR! Stand back! You are still no match with him. Go home!"

Thor: "What? No, Shiva. We will help you kill this monster"

Valard: "HAHAHA, kill me? Even your skill is upgrade. But no use to against me"

Valard: "I'll be glad to have three wives at one time"

Me: "BOYS, GO HOME!"

Loki: "NO"

Me: "Just don't interfere my fight with him!"

Valard: "You really the most daredevil person I ever know. That makes me want you more"

Thor: "Fuck you Valard. She is mine!"

Loki: "No, stupid brother. She is my wife"

Great they are just fighting each other.

Valard: "Hem, that's really funny. So, can we continue with our business?"

Me: "Give me the best you had"

Valard: "Wait!"

Me: "WHAT!"

Valard: "I want that deal again. You lose you mine. But if I'm lose I'll become your most loyal man"

Me: "That's sound very good. Come on, let's battle"

Fighting Valard once more. Ignore the boys, they busy debate about me. This is really fun. EH, no! I don't forget my Balthier at home.


	20. Chapter 20

It's really not easy fighting with Valard. He seems tougher than before. Maybe he held his power before, because he saw me in pregnant condition. Or maybe now he just blinds with his revenge. Whatever he did, I need to take all-out my power, or else I'll be the loser one here.

Valard: "So it is true that you are a Jotun?"

I have my best strength in my Jotun body. I think Valard not surprised at all.

Me: "100 for you"

Valard: "Not just an ordinary Jotun. This is quite surprise for me. That tattoo, oh my we meet again my mighty Jotun warrior"

What tattoo? On my back? What special about that?

Me: "I don't understand what you saying"

Valard: "Oh you didn't realize at all. But I still remember that damn tattoo. That tattoo belongs to a legendary Jotun warrior. The mightiest Jotun that ever been. She maybe not a leader, but maybe because she didn't want to be a ruler. She was a free soul, do as she pleases. Just like you"

Me: "I still not get it"

Valard: "Did you born with the tattoo?"

Me: "Yes, I think. The tattoo only show if I turn into Jotun"

Valard: "Well, you are the reincarnation of Aerith the mighty warrior. That makes me want you more. She is the one who give me this (Valard shows a terrible scar on his chest). I almost died that time. But she spared my life. In the end she became my wife. But our lovely time together destroyed by a dark power. She sacrificed her soul to defeat that evil. You can ask your father, he knows about this story"

Me: "I'm sorry that you lose your wife. But I'm not her. Okay"

Valard: "Well, you just resemble her in every way, your courage, power and bad attitudes. Come on Shiva, be with me. That weakling really not suit for you"

Me: "Once again, No! I love Loki. Even though he is weak"

Loki: "HEY! I'm not weak"

Valard: "So the only way is defeat you, and make you accept the deal"

Me: "Yes"

Valard: "Okay stop babbling now, and let's continue our fight"

Fire Versus Ice. Quite complicated, right? But lucky, Ice is not my only elemental magic. Well, let say if I'm truly an evil person I can easily conquer all the realms. What? You said that I just bluffing? Hmm maybe but who knows, I never try and never want.

Valard is really powerful. I didn't know how papa and Odin defeated this guy. Maybe he just played with them.

Me: "Ouch. Damn it"

He hit me with his big fire hand. I think my left arm broken. Oh yes, I can see my bones pop-out from my skin.

Loki: "Shiva!"

Me: "Stand back Loki. This is my fight not yours. I don't want you and Thor interfere with this"

Thor: "Loki, do as she told. I believe she will be okay"

Valard: "Hahaha. The weak boys are really useless. Hmm sorry my dear, am I hit you too strong?"

Me: "No, it's okay. Just some fracture bones. I can fix it"

Yeah, I can fix this stupid bones. But no doubt it will be hurt so much.

Gezz, this monster no hesitate at all. He continues to attack me. Damn this getting more serious, maybe I can lost my life. No, I don't want to. Oh my aeons, I need your help.

Me: "My aeons, spirits of the realms. Give me your strength through my veins. All nine spirits hear my wish" (this is my last choice. The true power of my aeons, my guardian spirits)

Valard: "Aerith. You truly my Aerith" (his voice sounds very sad)

Valard: "Stop! I don't want to fight anymore. Or you want destroy this realm?"

Me: "Ahah, you scared now"

Valard: "I'm not. I just….why Aerith? Why you must reincarnation as someone who doesn't love me? This is hurting my heart"

Me: "Since when do you have heart? So I guess this is my victory. You surrender to me, right?"

Valard: "Whatever you said. Just leave this place. Bring your weakling out of here. And don't ever come back"

Me: "Hey, that's not our deal. You said if you lose you'll become my loyal servant"

Valard: "I'm not lost from you. Go away, don't make me regret with my decision!"

Me: "Such a liar. You're the one who made the deal, but now you denied it"

Me: "So this is Valard the great fire monster. I'm so ashamed with you"

Wow, my body is flying.

Me: "Geez, my aeons"

Damn Valard, he threw me to the stone wall. Oh my body, (*cough) shit I spill lots of blood.

I guess I too far with my words. And now he is getting angrier than before. Maybe I should hold my tongue.

Valard: "Don't think I will not kill you, even you are Aerith's reincarnation"

Me: "Oh you will kill me for sure. But the problem is…can you?"

I focus all my strength for one final blow. This energy directly hit his body. I can hear his scream.

Me: *cough* Oh damn it, I destroyed everything"

I don't have any left energy. Oh shit he still alive and standing in front of me. Oh no wait, ah yah he fall onto the ground.

He seems badly wounded. Is he still alive?

Me: "Valard. Yuhuuu Valard. Are you still alive?" (I'm poking his body with my hand)

Valard: "You really bastard Shiva. You destroyed my home. And nearly kill me"

Me: "Ups sorry. I don't mean to destroy your home, just want to kill you. That's all"

Valard: "Hahaha. Stupid girl, you never can kill me. But I think is okay now. Maybe become your loyal follower not bad at all"

Me: "Really? You will not stab me from the back?"

Valard: "No, I'm Valard always hold his words"

Me: "Wow, I'm getting excited now. Maybe conquer other realms is a good idea"

Valard: "Marry me" (What?)

Me: "NO"

Valard: "Shit!"

He still lie on the ground. He is really exhausted. Well, not just him but me too. Why I feel like forgetting something? Oh my!

Loki: "I'm still here. Thor, too. You seem forgetting us. Hey let's we back to home. You need tend your wounds"

Thor: "Yeah, come on Shiva. Your baby waiting for you"

Baby? Balthier? Oh shit, I forgot to breast-feeding him. What a terrible mother!


End file.
